


jeongin needs help

by Moosesquirrel



Series: platonic skz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, Bang Chan-centric, Crying, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosesquirrel/pseuds/Moosesquirrel
Summary: School sucks, math sucks, and for the life of him, Jeongin didn't know how to ask for help. Thankfully, Chan is an angel without wings.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: platonic skz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	jeongin needs help

So maybe Jeongin had an issue with asking for help. It wasn’t his fault! His family was never the type to do that. They were all entirely independent, so Jeongin grew up not asking for help and trying to do everything himself, just because that was just how things were back home. This suddenly became an issue when he was thrown into high school. When math stopped making sense, Jeongin didn’t know what to do. He viewed asking for help as a weakness. So here he was, crying in the school library because math didn’t make sense and he was too fucking stubborn to ask one of his classmates or, god forbid, the teacher for help.  
“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked from behind him. Jeongin turned his head and saw a boy, probably a few years older than him standing there.  
“No,” Jeongin answered simply. The boy frowned.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” To be honest, Jeongin really did, but he didn’t know this kid and as nice as he looked, he was a stranger. But Jeongin wasn’t feeling great, which led him to make questionable decisions.  
“I have a math final next week, and nothing makes sense,” he said, looking down at the concepts he’d been trying to understand for the past three hours. The boy behind him looked down at Jeongin’s paper before nervously saying, “I can help you if you want. I’m a certified tutor, and I remember taking that math class when I was a freshman. Would that make you feel better?”  
“I don’t even know you,” Jeongin said. This kid was being way too nice about offering help.  
“Fine,” the boy chuckled, “I’m Bang Chan, and I’m a senior here.”  
“Jeongin. Freshman,” Jeongin muttered.  
“Well now that we know each other better, do you want my help or not?” Chan offered again. Jeongin thought about it. If Chan was as good as he said he was, Jeongin might actually be able to pass his final, and bring his grade up at the same time. And technically, he wasn’t asking for help. Chan was offering.  
“Alright. I want your help,” Jeongin decided. Chan smiled and sat down next to him.  
“Cool,” he said, “What day next week is your final?”  
“Thursday. So I have six days to study.”  
“Perfect,” Chan said. Jeongin assumed Chan didn’t quite understand how badly Jeongin didn’t understand math.  
“Um, I just want to let you know that I’m really struggling with math right now, so six days is not a lot of time to teach me an entire semester’s worth of content,” Jeongin explained. Chan laughed. “That’s okay. I only need about an hour to teach you the study habits, and the rest of the time is for you to then study yourself,” he said.  
Jeongin guessed that would make sense for literally anyone else, but he was completely lost on everything. “I think it would be better if you actually helped me with the content,” he whispered. Chan looked over at him, still smiling.  
“I can do that,” he whispered back, “but first, you need to get out of this library. You were crying when I first walked up to you, which makes me think that you’re under a lot of stress right now. The best thing for you to do right now is to change your scenery and do something else for a little while. So, do you want to go to the cafe down the road from here?”  
Honestly that sounded really nice, so Jeongin agreed. On their way to the cafe, they chatted about how the rest of school was going for Jeongin and what Chan wanted to do in college next year.  
“That’s so cool! Are you gonna be, like, a big time producer?” Jeongin asked when Chan told him he was going to major in music production. Chan laughed as he held the door open for them both.  
“That’s the plan,” he said, “I have a few friends that are expecting to go to the same college in the same music program that I’ve been working with for the past couple years, but I’m going to graduate before both of them, so I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself.” Chan had dimples, Jeongin noticed. He hadn’t met a lot of people with dimples.  
“Why a psychology minor?” he asked. Chan shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I just find it interesting.” By that time they had approached the counter. After they had both ordered(Chan insisted on paying), Jeongin went to find them a table in the corner of the cafe.  
They ended up staying there until closing. They talked about everything, and Jeongin finally spilled how much he struggled with asking for help.  
“You know, I’ve met a few people who have that issue,” Chan said, “the biggest thing for them was to realize that people are always going to be willing to help, and there is no shame in asking for it.”  
“I think I see that now,” Jeongin said laughing.  
It ended up getting so late that Chan offered to drive Jeongin home, because he didn’t want him walking around by himself. Jeongin graciously accepted. When they arrived at Jeongin’s house, Jeongin hesitated before getting out of the car.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, looking over at Chan in the driver’s seat.  
“What for?” Chan asked.  
“For helping me. In the future, with math, and right now. For making me understand that it’s okay to ask for help.” Chan just smiled at him.  
“That’s what I’m here for.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
